


Forget Me Not

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Clone Colony au [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Fidelity and loyalty in a relationship, despite separation or other challenges





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Clone Colony AU. You have to read 'What Does the Fox Say' to understand the part about Fives.
> 
> How Ponds survived: The shot to his head was set to stun, rather than kill. The rest is explained in story.

It was a nice day out, Ponds thought as he laid on the blanket. He had to admit, even if it was just to himself, that Fox had the right idea to go on a picnic for lunch. It had been a while, since it'd just been the two of them. After the talk with Fives, Fox had been getting better. The guilt had been going away, and the nightmares lessened, just a bit. Ponds was happy for his friend, and the smiles on the other clone's face just showed that his friend was happy, too.

Ponds was brought out of his thoughts when grass hit his face, and he spat out the pieces that fell into his mouth.

“Fox, was that _really_ necessary?” He asked, giving his friend an annoyed look. Fox merely grinned, and dropped more grass onto him, though this time on his chest.

“Yes.” Fox merely said. Ponds groaned, but sat up.

“ _Why_?” He asked his room-mate. Fox's grin grew, and Ponds hoped his face wasn't turning as red as he thought it was.

Now was _not_ the time for Ponds' body to remind him he was in love with his room-mate.

“Because it's fun.” Fox said, and Ponds groaned again.

“I hate you.” He said, even as he ate one of the cookies Fox had gotten from Appo. Fox chuckled, but bumped their shoulders together.

“No you don't.” He said, and Ponds smiled.

“No I don't.” He agreed, and Fox grinned more.

“I went to see Hevy earlier.” Fox said, and Ponds chuckled.

“I noticed, from the flowers.” He motioned to the small blue flowers that were wrapped around the handles of the picnic basket. “You apparently also went to see Appo, and Wolffe, judging from the food and baked goods.” Fox rolled his eyes.

“Did you know grass has a meaning? Like flowers do?” Ponds raised an eyebrow. Something told him he wasn't going to like this conversation.

He'd lost a _lot_ of memories, after the incident with Boba and Aurra Sing. Mace had done what he could, and he remembered a good chunk of life on Kamino, of serving under the Jedi, but not much else in terms of personal friendships with his brothers. He remembered Fox, mostly, so he wasn't too surprised when Fox offered to let him move in permanently, instead of getting a house of his own.

“And what, pray tell, does grass mean?” Ponds asked, sighing.

“Homosexual love.” Fox said, and Ponds froze. He turned to look at Fox, his eyes wide.

“Wh-what?” He asked, and Fox's expression softened.

“I love you.” Fox said, “And I _know_ you love me too.” Ponds shook his head.

“I-I-I-”

“Ponds, please, listen to me. I know you said you didn't want to know about some of the relationships you had with our brothers, but _please_ , let me tell you about ours?” Fox asked, and Ponds slowly nodded, not sure of what to say. Fox smiled sadly, and Ponds hated that he was the one who made Fox sad. He knows he did, this talk was about their friendship, it _had_ to be his fault.

“Fox...” His voice cracked, but Fox shook his head.

“Give me a moment.” He said, before taking a breath. “Do you know what the Forget Me Not flower means?” Ponds was silent.

“Don't forget me?” Ponds asked. Fox let out a soft laugh.

“Well, yes, but there's more meanings.”

“Ah...” Ponds looked down at his lap. He couldn't stand seeing Fox look so upset.

“Yeah...There are... so _many_ meanings...” Fox said, “But Hevy... He told me they represented what I _specifically_ wanted to tell you the most.”

“Fox... Fox stop, I- I can't.” Ponds said, reaching up to press the heel of his palms to his eyes. “I can't, I- I'm sorry, for whatever I did, but I _can't_. I hurt you, didn't I? I'm sorry, if I did, but _please_ , I'm sorry, don't- don't hate me...!”

“It's okay.” Fox said, “It wasn't your fault. But please, let me finish talking?” Ponds nodded his consent, heart aching. Whatever he did, it must have been bad.

“The Forget Me Not flowers... They mean fidelity and loyalty in a relationship, despite separation or other challenges.” Fox said softly, and Ponds sucked in a sharp breath.

“ _Ponds!_ ” Fox was now in front of him, and Ponds knew this wasn't real, because Fox was in his armor now, and had a brilliant smile on his face. “ _Ponds, oh Ponds, you're so beautiful, you know that? I love you, so much, uj'ika!_ ” Ponds heard himself laugh, an echo in his mind.

“ _You're such a sap, riduur!_ ”

“ _Yeah, but you love me for it!_ ” Fox teased.

“We're married?” He whispered, looking up at Fox. Fox smiled at him, and Ponds hated the look of hope in his eyes.

“You remember?” Fox asked, and Ponds looked hurt.

“I... I remember _something_... Teasing... I called you riduur...” The commander said, “I... I'm _sorry_ , I... I don't...”

“Oh... Oh, Ponds, I'm sorry.” Fox said, reaching over. “I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Duraan was right, this was a bad idea.” Ponds shook his head.

“No, _no_!” Ponds argued, “It wasn't- I _love you_. I do, I have for a while, and now I know _why_ it felt natural to love you, because we're _married_ , because I have _always_ loved you.”

“Ponds-” Ponds reached over, cutting Fox off by pulling him into a kiss. He knew he was crying, and he knew Fox was crying, because he could taste the salt of their tears.

It wouldn't be easy. He might never remember more than just that small memory, but he loved Fox, and he would try. He would _always_ try, if it meant he could be with Fox for the rest of their lives.

Fox deserved that, at the very least.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **All the meanings of the forget me not flower:**  
>  True and undying love  
> Remembrance during partings or after death  
> A connection that lasts through time  
> Fidelity and loyalty in a relationship, despite separation or other challenges  
> Reminders of your favorite memories or time together with another person  
> Growing affection between two people  
> Honoring the Armenian Genocide  
> Helping patients with Alzheimer’s Disease  
> Caring for the poor, disabled, and needy
> 
> **Mando'a:**  
>  Uj'ika: cupcake (basically, at least)  
> riduur: spouse/husband/wife


End file.
